


What's In A Name?

by AwkwardGayGirlFeels



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar flirts with everyone and is very confused, F/M, Sexual Tension, Sexual tension but Adaar kind of likes Josephine also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayGirlFeels/pseuds/AwkwardGayGirlFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar gets angry because people are mean to her and Iron Bull makes her somewhat angrier but then they laugh a lot. Adaar is also extremely awkward and nervous, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people! This is my intro to my gorgeous Adaar (who I kinda modded the crap out of)
> 
> So Iron Bull and my Adaar have lots of sexual tension and she likes him but she likes JosiePosie and she flirts with everyone and I never actually romanced him with Adaar so we'll see how I write it. Let me know what you want to see.
> 
> This takes place in Haven, after siding with the mages and getting Dori Wori.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I love you guys!!
> 
> Also, I had the hardest time uploading this for whatever reason, and after crying, screaming, and ranting, my roomate was finally able to help me get it up here! She was also forced to read it over a million times and I am probably the reason she failed a test but anything for Dragon Age!

Adaar walked towards the blacksmith, her steps heavy yet quick with rage, long red hair streaming out behind her. Oxman. Again. She'd been called that again. And no one knew just how sensitive she was. A Qunari? Sensitive? No. Of course not. But actually, yes. She was. Incredibly so. She got hurt incredibly easily. And no one would ever consider that she could get hurt because she was "The Herald" and she needed to be strong. She needed to be strong so people would have hope, so everyone could somehow get through this.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Tough, no? Looking like you do. Like we do."

Adaar stopped and turned around, finding herself met with the grinning face of The Iron Bull. She nodded at him.

"How did you know that that's what I'm upset about?"

"Ben-Hassrath, remember? I can read faces perfectly. You had a facial expression that clearly read 'can people stop calling me racial slurs?' That's one of the expressions I see people wear a lot. Elves, Qunari, Dwarves, the usual suspects. So tell me: what's on your mind?"

Adaar nodded, acknowledging his words. "I always forget about the Ben-Hassrath, don't I? Well, everyone only ever cares about what I look like. They care that I'm Qunari. They care that I am "abnormal." I mean, why can't I just be an agent of the Inquisition? Why does everything have to be a joke about my horns or my height? Why does it matter? Everyone is cruel. They don't know how much it hurts me."

Bull continued to look at her, and made a small motion for her to continue.

"I grew up around humans," she continued softly, "but they were kind. They never called me anything other than what I asked them to call me. They didn't care what I looked like, unlike everyone here. They didn't make any rude jokes. They acknowledged my emotions. We were equals."

Iron Bull let out an enormous laugh. "Equals? No. They were just frightened of you, Vashoth. Humans will call us whatever they please, make any comments they want, until they need one of us to kill something for them ," he said, shaking his head. "It's always been that way. And all humans are like that."

Adaar frowned at him, narrowing her eyebrows. "You're wrong, Bull. We were equals; they weren't frightened. Not all humans are like that."

He shrugged. "If you say so, Vashoth."

"You know what, Bull? I've had it!" Adaar yelled, raising a finger and jabbing it towards Bull. "Everyone treats me like a thing, a monster, a disgusting animal and I've had it! And I- I thought you'd be different! We're the same, you and I! But instead, you choose to judge me based on my religion, or lack there of, as I don't follow the Qun! I am more than a Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull. I am more than your prejudices!"

She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Bull stayed quiet, listening attentively.

"You know something? No one here calls me by my name. My first name. I'm either Adaar or That Qunari or the Herald or something else, something worse. No one even knows my first name. It's like I'm not even a person anymore," she said, voice gradually quieting down. Her bright blue eyes drifted down to her snow covered boots.

"It's Asaara, right?" Bull questioned softly.

Asaara looked up, a surprised smile dancing at the comers of her mouth. "Yes, that's right, actually. I- wow. Well done. I'm assuming the Ben-Hassrath told you, no?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Asked Red. She knows way too much shit about you. Some stuff probably you don't even know."

Asaara laughed.

"Beautiful name, by the way," said Bull, smiling at her. "Means 'wind'. I think it suits you well; you're always running about the place, trying to get everything done quickly."

"I- well thank you. My mother thought it was fitting for me too. And I agree, I might be a little too quick for my own good some times," she said, chuckling a little.

"Last month, when we went out and saved the Inquisition troops in the Fallow Mire, you barely spoke to them. You killed the Avaar holding them captive, popped into the room where they were being held, asked if they were okay, then left without another word! It was fucking funny. They all looked so confused. I was sitting in the tavern last week and I heard one of the troops that we saved telling the story and she still couldn't get over it!" Bull recounted, only barely managing to speak through his laughter. Asaara joined him, their laughter loud and joyous.

Asaara stopped laughing and turned to Bull. "I'm- I'm sorry. That whole outburst a little earlier was...well- unworthy of me."

"Not at all, boss," Bull said. "You're right, you know. I shouldn't have made judgments about the people you grew up with. After all, I don't even know who they are, never met them. Or applied my opinions of other Tal-Vashoth to you- because you're different than them. And the way people have been treating you lately, the least I can do is call you by your name. They're making you try to perform the impossible, putting so much pressure on you. Forgive me; I don't want to add any pressure to the pressure you already have."

"Oh, I think I wouldn't mind if you put pressure on me. In fact, I think I'd like it quite a bit," Asaara responded, a flirtatious smirk resting itself on her lips.

Bull let out another loud laugh. "I'll keep that in mind, Asaara. Now, if I may, there's one last thing I want to say. You want everyone to call you by your name, right? So tell them what it is. You said so yourself, they most likely don't know, since only a few people do and they're not telling anyone. I know for a fact that Sera'd prefer calling you Asaara than 'Herald'. Probably Dorian as well. Probably everyone, except maybe Vivienne."

"You're right. I never considered- if they'd even want to get to know me and- it doesn't matter. I will tell them. I want friends, not followers."

"Good! This is the leader I was hoping to see when I joined up with you guys. I'm glad she's here now," said Bull, placing a hand on Asaara's shoulder and smiling.

She looked down at his hand and then back up at his face. "I'm glad she's here too. And I'm also glad that you're here, Bull. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

"You bet your ass it wouldn't be."

"So...do you- I mean you don't have to- but do you want to get drinks later? Or something?" Asaara questioned, running a hand nervously across one of her horns.

"I'd love that," Bull answered, "Now go do whatever it is the lead agent of the Inquisition does! I'll see you later, you know where I'll be."

She grinned at him widely, then waved a little and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! It means a lot! I'll try to post soon my dears. Also I will be adding more chapters to this probably. But at the moment, idk. Also also if anyone wants to prompt me, feel free to!
> 
> Hugs and kisses, my inquisisquad  
> \--GamerGirlFeels


End file.
